marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
May Reilly (Earth-1048)
| Relatives = Ben Parker (husband, desceased); Richard Parker (brother-in-law, deceased); Mary Parker (sister-in-law, deceased); Peter Parker (nephew) | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = F.E.A.S.T. Center, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Shelter manager | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = Marvel's Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover (August 21, 2018) | Death = | Quotation = When you help someone, you help everyone. | Speaker = May Parker | QuoteSource = Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) | HistoryText = Early Life May Reilly was born in Brooklyn. She met and fell in love with Ben Parker, and they eventually married. They bought a house and lived togheter in Queens. May and Ben took in their nephew Peter after the death of his parents, and raised him as their own. One day, Ben was murdered by a burglar, which left May widowed. Three years after Ben's death, May started to volunteer at a homeless shelter named F.E.A.S.T. as a way to "find some light in the darkness." Though she initially intended for it to be a temporary job, May became a pillar of the F.E.A.S.T. community, and the shelter's operations manager. Peter would occasionally find time to lend May a hand at F.E.A.S.T. as well. Marvel's Spider-Man Five years later, May's boss and friend Martin Li left his philanthropic life in order to terrorize Mayor Norman Osborn. Martin entrusted May with F.E.A.S.T. to ensure the good that he did with the shelter would continue. May respected his wish and decided to remember Martin for his good actions. May additionally took Miles Morales under her wing after he started volunteering at F.E.A.S.T. following the death of his father Jefferson Davis. After the lethal bioweapon, Devil's Breath, was released in Manhattan by Doctor Octopus, May became one of the thousands who were infected by the outbreak. Despite her situation, May continued to provide assistance at F.E.A.S.T. until she collapsed. As Spider-Man, Peter managed to recover a vial with an anti-serum for Devil's Breath. to save the city]] However, the dose was too small and Peter saw himself faced with the choice to either treat May right away in order to save her, or to preserve the sample so that it could be used to develop more anti-serum. May convinced Peter to conserve the sample, and in her deathbed, revealed that she knew for a while that Peter was Spider-Man. Before she passed away, May ensured Peter that she was proud of him, and that Ben was well. May was later buried next to Ben. | Personality = May was a kind and caring woman. She was known to help people in need, and trusted on a better tomorrow. Her death was felt by everyone. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * May was 66 years old during the events of Marvel's Spider-Man. * May was voiced by Nancy Linari in the video game Marvel's Spider-Man. ** Linari previously voiced another version of Aunt May in the animated series Marvel's Spider-Man. | Trivia = * Marvel initially disapproved the idea of having Aunt May die. They eventually revised their decision, telling Insomniac Games that they had "earned it." }} *May's phone number is 555-049. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reilly Family Category:Parker Family Category:2018 Character Debuts